Art's outcast
by Numanife
Summary: I enjoy being alone. Being away from others, not being able to be judged. Too bad it can't stay like that. KiriharaOC
1. Art of stealth

**Art's outcast**

**Art of stealth**

by

**numanife(kat)**

I have been inspired by NerdyPassionLoves to write this. Funny because I inspired Nerdy to write You belong with me (the story that inspired me).

* * *

I cupped water in my small hands and splashed it on my face quickly. My uniform hung on the hanger beside me as I got ready for bed. My hand twitched slightly when I realized I left my bike in the rain. I sighed and went for the umbrella. I went outside and put my bike in the garage. Across the street, I heard a boy calling me, asking who I was. I froze and quickly ran inside.

I put my back to the door and played with my wet, black hair. My feet shuffled across the carpet and my parent called me from upstairs. I went up silently and stood in the doorway. I stopped and looked at my baby sister and brother. They crawled over and lifted them up. "Can you keep them tonight, we have the others to deal with." I nodded and went into my room. I loved playing with all my siblings. They were adorable. I put them down and lay beside them as they clung to me.

* * *

I woke up and set them down on my bed, sneaking out the door, and getting ready for school. I brushed my hair and slipped on the uniform. I put on my shoes and went downstairs and began to make breakfast. I put 7 bowls of cocoa puffs on the table and made on for myself. I called everyone down when I finished and left steadily. I went on my bike and set off. That's probably the climax of my life. Someone called from behind me, running up waving. Then I turned to see him turn around to see a big bald guy stood behind him. I took this opportunity to disappear.

I put my bike on the chain and slipped in the door. I walked through the crowd, unnoticed, unseen. Perfectly blending in, without actually blending in. I hide in the small crowd into my homeroom. I opened my sketchbook and smiled. I pulled out my pencil and began to draw the first thing to catch my attention. That just happened to be the seaweed head from earlier today. But still, he was a very nice model. He sat still as he talked, moving occasionally. That was the challenge I needed. Plus he smile was adorable. I finished my drawing of him by the time the teacher came in. I put it away and sighed. How many picture of Akaya-kun do I have? He's always been favorite to draw since I came to this school. Especially since we live near each other and I get to watch him play tennis. I get every detail down to the salamander licking thing he does.

But Akaya-kun never noticed we lived near each other, because I hid. I always hide. Sitting in the back corner whenever possible. Away from everyone. I'm not some Akaya-kun stalker, he's just normally the first thing that catches my eye. When he's not, it's normally another jock. Their forms were spectacular. Nobody notices. and I like it that way. A quiet peaceful is easy to concentrate in. I tend to stay away from crowds whenever possible and keep to myself in between and during classes. It's almost like I don't exist. I get average grades, do my homework to avoid stares, sit in the back, pack my lunch and sit under a peaceful with a nice view.

And that's how I always lived. I enjoy being alone. Being away from others, not being able to be judged. I know everyone at school, but they don't know me. Not being liked, nor hated. Now Akaya-kun noticed I was here, and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna hate this.

I sat down under my calm tree at the end of the day. I began to draw everyone lined up. In the same order always. I put my head and the tree when I finished drawing to relax. My arm slid of my lap and reached for my phone. A simple black one, not glamorous or sparkly, but had functions like picture message and a camera, text and call. That's all I need. No internet, I have a laptop for that. I heard a familiar voice in front of me, coming closer. I looked up slightly, just enough to see his face then grabbed my stuff, stuffing it in my bag. I got up and looked over to see if Akaya-kun got distracted by something. Surely enough, Jackal saved the day with his rapid tracking of the seaweed head. I ran quickly to my bike and left. Disappearing was my specialty.

* * *

I put my bike on the rack and heard Akaya-kun still running to catch up. I blushed when I noticed someone's hand on my arm. I saw Akaya-kun beside me smiling, "I'm Akaya Kirihara," he told me, "Are you new?"

I shook my head and spoke quietly, " I know," I looked at my arm.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never seen you around," He smirked like he always did.

"I know," I said again quickly.

"Your always disappearing, quickly, and I never get the chance to talk to you."

"I know," surely he noticed that that's all he's getting. The boy just kept talking, smiling, and laughing when I'd say 'I know'. Like he was seeing how far he could push me. Had he not noticed that there's no edge to drive me off? Jocks, not the brightest, but pretty to look at. Or did he just want to talk to me? Have a friendly conversation. He was always nice to a lot of people, cocky ,of course, but friendly. He treated me like a friend he's known forever, though he had already admitted his ignorance. This boy was certainly confusing, I'll give him that. He just kept talking and I kept answering the same thing until I got to the door.

"Well I guess we're at you door," He smiled.

"I know," I answered and listened his cute laugh."Goodbye," I said, holding out my hand.

He laughed and took it, but instead of shaking it, something possessed him to kiss it, "Goodbye."

I have a feeling he just teased me.

* * *

Okay I hope Nerdy has read this and ifg you have, tell me whatchya think.


	2. Art of opening

**Art's Outcast**

**Art of opening  
**

by

**Numanife(kat)**

number 2~!!! I hope you like this story, it will get better, I promise.

* * *

I woke up and looked out the window. I saw Akaya-kun hanging in his front yard, obviously waiting for me to wake up. It's a vacation for Easter, and Akaya-kun obviously included me in his schedule, something I'm not happy about. He smiled at me, and I twisted my face a bit, but turned and closed the curtain to get dressed. I pulled on a long sleeved black shirt and normal denim skinnies, and tennis shoes. I went downstairs.

"Honey, where you going," My mom questioned, curious of this, because I don't go out often.

"Apparently, hanging with Akaya Kirihara. " I told her, hiding my blush.

"You got a friend?!?" Mom exclaimed and I quickly slammed the door shut, but Akaya-kun obviously heard. He laughed and I blushed again. I walked over to his lawn and sat down the concrete of the side walk.

He sat beside me and started another conversation. I sat and listened, nodding my head occasionally. "Okay, no offense, but how do even know I'm listening, or better care?"

"Well you came over here, didn't you?" He beat me, giving me a nonreturnable response. Question vs. question. But why is he trying so hard. I listened to him, pretending like I wasn't, and learned things I didn't realize before. The way he spoke to me suggested friendliness, but also something else, loneliness. I wanted me as a friend, because he's lonely. I don't get it. He has the tennis team. Tons of girls who like him. Millions of friends. Someone everyone likes to be around. Somebody notices easily. The exact opposite of me.

His seaweed like hair made me want to go swimming, and his motions were elegant, thanks to Sanada-senpai. Everything I noticed now was hidden quiet well, and never would show if I kept my distance. He got up and ran to the door, pulling out a racket holder and coming back over. He handed it to me and told me to open it. I rolled my eyes and opened it. I lifted up the first one of three I saw, a black and red racket, with an x like design on the netting. He pulled out a plain blue racket, and picked up a ball.

"Luna Hikari, right?" He smirked, "I'll show you my passion." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. I kept a hold of it and dragged behind his house. He stepped onto one side of the court, letting go of my hand, obviously wanting to play me. I gripped the racket in my right hand, and playing with it slightly. "Ready?" He called from the other side. I chased the ball every time he served it, and kept missing. He started laughing and I blushed.

"I don't play tennis, okay, I don't know how to play!" I pouted slightly. I then I turned my head, snapping out of my immature state. He laughed and I wiped a ball at his face. He hit the ground, then got up, rubbing his rump.

"Ouch," He said and for the first time in a long time, I laughed. He looked at me, but I couldn't stop. It was fun, no matter how many times I missed. And Akaya-kun was too much. He started laughing too. My face began to hurt because of the sudden change, and our laughter was interrupted by the rest of the Rikkai tennis team. I looked at them and stared. I gulped at the look of Sanada's stone face. My fast beating heart stopped and my breathe was knocked out of me. As if some fan girl punched me for getting to close. Akaya-kun was defiantly in trouble, and it was my fault.

"Kirihara, is this your reason for skipping practice?" Sanada-senpai's comment stabbed at my soul and I felt this weird urge that I've never felt before.

I walked and stood in front of him, "It's my fault, I came over, I distracted him. It's not Akaya-kun's fault." I defended protectively. He glared, and I glared back easily. Everyone's eyes widened at my action.

"Then, leave, your only a bother to him." That stung. I grabbed Sanada's shirt and punched his face. He was sent flying back and on the floor.

"Bite me," I spat out and spat beside him, then turned to grab Akaya-kun's racket, putting it back in it's case.

I gave it to Akaya-kun smile, "I'll see you later Akaya-kun," I told him and swiftly left. My fist stung and began to bleed. I grabbed the medical wrap and wrapped my hand. I heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Yukimura with Sanada, holding him by the ear.

Sanada held out his hand, "I'm apologize for my rudeness," He told me.

I looked at his hand and sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry for punching you," I said back. Yukimura-senpai seemed to always be there for the battles. But he was leaving sooon, and sure enough, Sanada-senpai's grudge would come back. I shut the door and went upstairs to my room. I pulled my sketch book out of the drawer. I opened the window and began to draw Akaya-kun with his friends, laughing about Yukimura's attempt to fix our problem. He looked and held a peace sign to me, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. I waved and began to draw again. He started to his friends again and kept his smile. I put perfect detail on the curled hair and his eyes.

Akaya Kirihara, my favorite model, kind and sweet, and my best friend. My only friend.

* * *

YAY DONE!!!!! HERE YAH GO!!!! hehe


	3. Art of effort

**Art's Outcast**

**Art of effort  
**

by

**Numanife(Kat)**

Okay here u go and I hope u all continue to luv my stories.

* * *

I heard a tapping on my window, and I rolled out of my messy bed, crawling to the window. I looked out at Akaya-kun, smiling and waving. I just looked, then shut the curtain to get dressed. My arm slid off the side of the dresser, stumbling downstairs. I pulled on my black sandals, opening the door. I shut the door, stepping towards Akaya-kun, yawning. He smiled, and his bumblebee uniform seemed to make him glow. I questioned his outfit, making me wonder why he wanted me.

"What?" I asked him, generally confused at his vigorous action. Everything about him confused me, from the wacko mood swings, to the awkward yet totally hilarious tongue thing.

"Come with me, he told me and I got on his pegs and he zoomed off. I held on to the back of his shirt and let the breeze through my black strands. His rackets got my several times in the pit of my stomach. He stopped by the courts. They were empty. Was tennis practice canceled today? Why did he bring me here?

He pulled out the racket I was using the other day. He smiled and held it out to me. It reached out and grasped it in my dominate hand. We walked in and he brought me to a large machine. A tennis machine. He smiled at me and turned it on and I went to hit the ball, falling straight on my rump. "Akaya-kun, I don't think this a very good idea," I told him. He smiled at me.

"Here, let me help," He grabbed my hand, pulling my onto my feet. his arms wrapped around as he stood behind me. My went red as helped me put my hands into position. His warm body pressed against me from behind and his bent his knees, causing me to bend mine. He straightened my arm out and helped me go it position, showing me the position I needed to be in. A ball came at us and he forced my arms to swing and kept me up so I didn't fall on my butt again.

We heard a wolf whistle behind us and we both turned our heads to see Hyoshi and Noui, smirks hung on thier high faces. Akaya-kun let go and blushed, just like me.

"On a little date, I see," Noui spoke with a smile.

"I was just teaching her some tennis," he mumbled back softly. I shifted to my other foot uncomfortably. My hand slid up my arm, grabbing my elbow in place.

"Which I greatly protest," I mumbled out of the small opening of my mouth. I felt Akaya-kun take my arm and walk off shyly.

"Well, we'll just be on our way then!" He waved to them in a childish manner. It was kinda cute, how embarrassed he got, i mean.

" Hey, Jackal was looking for you!" Noui shouted before we reached the point where we were out of earshot. He let out a big sigh stopped at the park. I hopped off the back and we began to walk beside each other, staying in the awkward silence I gave to most people who talk to me.

I shifted my eyes towards him, and noticed him looking at me. We looked at each other for a moment, then he decided to be funny. He did his lip licking thing and I could help but laugh. It was funny and plus, Akaya-kun's awkward attempts to make me laugh was pretty hilarious even if his attempt itself wasn't. My anti-social shell couldn't help but crack it. We sat on the swings and I heard a ruffle in the bushes.

I rolled my eyes and got up, "I'll be right back, Akaya-kun," He nodded and I went towards the restrooms, then, made a quick, sharp turn and went behind to people. One with long, shiny, black hair, pulled into a ponytail. She wore camo, skin tight. It was pretty disturbing. The other had ginger hair, bunned on the back of her head. She wore a similar outfit. They both had cameras and cell phones. "And you two are the ones who told me eavesdropping was wrong, mother, Auntie," I stated coldly behind them.

"H-h-h-hunny, you have to understand, this is your very first friend. Mommy just wanted to see him." My mother stumbled on her words.

"Y-y-yeah, it s-s-surprised me when I heard your friend w-was a boy," My auntie continued.

"Go home, I'll deal with you two later, got it!" I exclaimed, letting them scamper off home. I pushed out of bush and went over to Akaya-kun, who sat on the swing, dazed in his own thoughts.

I have to admit, he's cute. And he is trying really hard, so maybe I should give him a break. School's starting back up tomorow, maybe I should ride beside him on the way. He might like that. Atleast, I hope so. I got up again, going in front of him, and bending to his level. I smiled and he seemed to notice, because he smiled back. My smile brightened and I felt him take my hand. Maybe getting close to somebody won't be that bad.

* * *

I rolled out of bed and felt my arm bash of the side of my dresser. That's gonna suck later. I rolled my shoulder around then got up to get ready. I had to get ready for something I knew was going to be unusual. My mind raced around for a moment and I pushed my hair around. This is probably going to suck worse then when my Auntie and mother decided to set me up on a blind date for my twelve birthday. Worst birthday.... **ever **.

* * *

Done!!!!!!!!!! YAYZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	4. Art of blood

**Art's Outcast**

**Art of blood**

by

**Numanife (Kat)**

OKAY FINALLY!

I've been busy

* * *

I stepped out onto my porch and smiled. Akaya grabbed my hand childishly and began to run, pulling me along with him. I used my free and to pull my skirt down as I yelled, "Akaya, stop!"

He stopped running, kind of like a dog. I giggled and began to walk slowly beside him, when I heard another wolf whistle behind us. I froze and felt Akaya turn around, almost instantly.

"Hey love birds, what's up?" Jackal asked with a smile hung on his dark face.

"Hello," I wave. Akaya looked at me and smirked. I looked him, questioning his face. "What?" I asked, confused.

He just laughed then licked his lips, causing me to laugh. Jackal rolled his eyes, chuckling at our continuous laughing, which was causing us to loose air. My rib cage began to sting as well as my stomach. It felt like my lungs were going to burst as I lost air quickly. Akaya could stop but I couldn't. He kept chuckling though, probably at my color changing face. I didn't even notice as we stepped into Rikkai, and laughed down the long hallway.

We stepped into homeroom, and I knew people were beginning to stare. Akaya kept chuckling, and rubbed my back, I took a big breathe, and stopped laughing, finally. He put his things down, then took me to a near by water fountain. I heard people's whispers, wondering who I was, and wanting to know if I was new. I pushed my hair back and leaned on the fountain, holding my stomach. "Oww" I mumbled.

Akaya laughed and patted my head happily. He was always like that. Just smile and watch. It made me wonder what went on in that weird head of his. I looked at him and knocked on his head. I leaned in closer to see if there was an echo.

"Hey!" He pushed me back and pouted, causing me to laugh again. We started back to the classroom, talking about some random things along the way.

When we got back, I was bombarded with questions. "I've always been here."

Great, just great, all I wanted was a nice time in the library, and once again, I was bombarded by questions. Why is it that when I talk to one guy on the tennis team and then I'm miss popular? I hate it. I covered my eyes with my hair and put my head back in my book. My eyes shifted around the page and I couldn't concentrate. It was times like these I wish I could hurt something.

I heard something behind and I turned slightly, seeing Marui and Jackal motioning me to come from the library. Why should I leave my sanctuary? To see Akaya-kun get yelled at by the captain or Sanada-senpai. Rolling my eyes, I put my head back down and began to read again, not really wanting to move, since, I was being bugged already. That's when I felt something lift me off the ground, big black arms, and I turned my head to see Jackal. He looked worried, so I didn't struggle. They ran back to their club house, setting me down before letting me open the door.

My eyes widened, my heart stopped, tears glazed my eyes and I felt them roll down my cheeks gracefully. I saw Noui on the phone and Hiroshi pacing. Sanada's face, though still almost stone, was masked with a worried expression. Jackal ran inside, putting his hand over bloody wounds. The captain was with Noui. I watched as Akaya-kun bleed on the floor, holding the wound on his stomach.

Could tennis do that to him, no, but a knife could. Somebody hurt him. People stared as I ran to Akaya-kun's side, pulling him into my arms in one quick motion, I could feel the blood sink into my uniform and I put one hand over the open cut.I felt his one arm go around me, the other over my hand.

An ambulance approached and I let go of him, unwillingly, as two men got him him up and on the truck. I got up, stumbling a bit, and felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see Hiroshi looking up at the ambulance driving away. I felt more tears drop and I grind my teeth. No one was going to get away with this. Not while I'm around. I turned to Jackal. I knew he knew, and he knew that I knew that he knew. He sighed, moving towards me.

"His name is Sasuki Jukono. He's a third year. He's at basketball practice right now. " He told me slowly, and as soon as I heard his name, my feet shifted, pushing me towards the gym.

I ran blindly, letting my feet freely run for Sasuki. As soon as I caught a glimpse of him, playing basketball with a smile on his face, I ran onto the court. Right before making the winning point, I tackled him to the ground, landing on top of him. I began to punch him, as hard as I could. I felt Sanada grab me, along with others from the team, holding me back. I sat on his stomach, screaming loudly.

"I hate you, Sasuki! I hate you so much!" I screamed and heard him chuckle.

"You don't understand, do you? I'm going to continue this until you give in. Until you love me!" He yelled back, smiled in the corner of his mouth. I spat in his face and got so mad I pulled my arms free, punching him again and again. He lifted me onto my feet and patted my head with a smile. I clenched my teeth the grabbed his hand from my head and bit it. I bit so hard blood drew into my mouth, along with some skin, I spat it out and ran outside, grabbing my bike, and heading for the hospital.

I'll kill him later.

* * *

Sorry, I've been so busy lately. I'll try to update again tommorow to make uo for it.


	5. Art of tears

**Art's Outcast**

**Art of tears  
**

by

**Numanife (Kat)**

Okay!! Here you go!

* * *

The injury was fine, and he was on his feet in no time. In fact, Akaya-kun and the rest of the team are going to nationals. He invited me to come, and I wasn't going to miss out on this opportunity. I was going to be so into it, there's no way I'll be drawing. I'm going to take pictures and draw it later. Right now, the beauty of the sport was all I wanted. Akaya-kun put this new feeling inside me. I was excited a lot more lately. It was actually really fun.

One time he got me hyped up on sugar and I was like bouncing off walls. It was funny, really funny. He took pictures too, and described them as cute and hilarious. I would've said insane and called myself a that's just me.

Now, we were at the tournament, watching the matches fly by. Now, I was getting worried, though. Akaya came onto the court, and I watched inventively.

Five matches have went by and by now, I was in tears. He was beaten with a game, covered in blood, up against the cage. I covered my eyes and then heard something different.

I peeked up from my tear cupped hands. He dropped to the ground and began to change until his hair was white, and eyes and skin were red. I backed from the railing, covered my mouth so I didn't scream. Akaya-kun, this isn't Akaya-kun. This is something else. And it scared me. I felt some eyes from the team look up at me, seeing my frightened and wet face. I couldn't stand it.

I ran, I ran away from it. That thing on the court in Akaya's body , was the scariest thing I've ever seen. I just ran, like a wimp, and went into the girls bathroom. I had to hide. It was only thing I could do.

I went into the stall, locking myself inside like a child, hiding from people laughing at her.

I was in there for what felt like forever, until I heard people calling my name. Then Akaya-kun's voice. He was also calling for me. I flinched hiding my head in my knees on the toilet seat.

"I think she's in there," I heard Yanagi state. I shook my head. I wasn't coming out, because there was no way they could get me out.

I heard a girl mumbling then footsteps a lot of them. Then a knock, I shook my head again. As if I was shaking it at someone.

BAM, the door pounded open, causing me to hide my head back in my knees, hands on my head. I peeked up from my soaked knees, looking at a hand in my face. I followed it up to see Akaya-kun, the real Akaya-kun. His smile was small yet caring. Behind him was the rest of the team. I bit my lip, then pushed his hand out of my face, and quickly got up and hugged him.I felt his hand on my head and his head was then placed against mine. Yet, I couldn't stop crying. Like a child, who was scared and alone.

Right now, to me, the only people in here was me and him. And life didn't matter anymore. What is this feeling? Could it possibly be? Have I fallen for this seaweed headed, video game loving, childish boy?

He began to whispered something in my ear, "I will be here, don't you cry." He told me, in a melody kind of tone, softly and geltly. My wet eye lashes dropped with my eye lids slowly, until I feel asleep there.

I woke up on a hospital bed, behind a curtain. I looked around. I wasn't in a room, but I was surrounded by other beds. I slipped my feet onto the cold ground and looked out of the curtain to see some of the team in chairs, deep in thought, and others pacing, obviously worried. I shifted my eyes around, then looked at Yanagi, who was reading. Then at Jackal, who was one of the fast pacers.

"Jackal?" I asked, my voice was low and very shakey. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. Now everyone was. I had broken a silence of sorrow. "How's Akaya-kun? Where is he?" I asked shakily yet fast.

"The ER, he needs stitches, again." Jackal looked at me, and I frowned. "We were going to let you visit him first when he's done. It would probably ease his pain enough to listen to us as well."

Whatever he meant by that, I didn't care. I got to see him again. It felt like he was dying, but really it was just stitches. Yet, even Sanada was here, worried and, though it doesn't look it, upset.

The doctor came in and nodded, and I went into the room quickly, sitting on his bed. He looked like he was in pain, yet was trying to cover it up. I leaded over him and he looked up at me. I felt one of his arms wrap around me slowly and I shut my eyes and hugged him lightly, trying to dogde his stitches.

I kissed his forhead softly, and smiled, "Don't do that to me anymore." He chuckled softly. He can be such a jerk sometimes.

* * *

Im done now!!!! Sorry my ideas kind of jumbled together, but I didn't watch the whole episode and really wanted to write this, so I couldn't write the match in detail. Hope you liked it anyway!


	6. Art Of Perfection FINAL

**Art's Outcast**

**Art Of Perfection  
**

by

**Numanife (Kat)**

**Final!!!!!!!!! OMG IT'S THE END!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH I'm SO SAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heh enjoy.  
**

* * *

Akaya-kun smiled at me and I felt my heart jump a little. My eyes ventured to the side and I felt a blush creeping on my pale face. It's not so much that I'm embarrassed, I'm just not used to this feeling. Not to mention, last night, he did the old fashioned throw-pebbles-at-my-window thing. I nearly fainted. The boy's trying to give me a heart attack. It's been nearly a month since that incident, and Akaya-kun, being his normal self, bounced back just fine, aching a little bit here and there, but not admitting it.

I felt his arm around me and smiled again, "So are you going to say yes yet or do I have to ask again. I'll try to do it in english!!!" I froze at his constant attempts, and his offer. He sucked at English, like really sucked. "_Please go out with me,Luna-chan ,_" He asked in English perfectly. No way, he planned that, defiantly. I looked at his and smirked in victory.

" _Defiantly,_" I said back, knowing he didn't understand in the least. He was easy to deceive. Especially since he didn't know a single bit of English unless some one pounds it into his head. His attempts were cute though.

"What?!?" He asked, confused, which slightly amused me. I giggled.

"Nothing~~!!"

He whined and I went over to my cat, lifting him off his post. He meowed slightly, causing me to laugh at his girlish laugh. I looked in the large mirror in my room and watched Kat-chan wiggle happily in my arms. I looked off to the side and looked at Akaya-kun, who was totally brain shot.

I turned and my mom knocked onto the door, opening it slightly. "Hunny? Me and your father are leaving, so take care of everyone while we're away. Good-bye~!"

She shut the door and I put my head down. How many dates do they have to be on before they cool it. It's kinda gross, actually.

I felt Akaya-kun hand go over mine, and I turned slightly, only to have a face-full of Akaya-kun.

He pressed his lips to mine gently, pushing me against my desk slightly. I pretty much had to kiss back, so I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips were warm, and soft. My eyes fluttered closed and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. One of his arms wrapped protectively around my waist, and his other hand placed softly on my cheek, sliding to the back of my head.

Yet, interruptions suck...... a lot. We heard wolf whistles and cheering by my opened door. And ews.....

I turned my heard from the kiss, and Akaya-kun and I looked at the crowd of Rikkai, standing at my doorway, and a few little boys running away, shielding thier eyes. My little sisters stood dazed at the fairytale like movements Akaya-kun made. Every time. This happened every time...........

I heard Akaya-kun start to yell, embarrassed that his friends invaded my home, and peeked at our time. He began to try to shoo them, only to feel five little girls clinging to his legs.

I placed my hand on my forehead and shook my head. This will be a long day, I just know it.

After getting them out of my house, and detaching my sisters from his now aching legs. I patted his seaweed head as he sat on my bed, and locked the door. I started putting things back into place.

They can be real jerks sometimes.

I opened the door once more, to get everyone to bed, since they were all shaken up. I have a feeling me and Akaya-kun's relationship just got a whole lot more awkward.

I got back into my room and hugged him, feeling safe in his strong arms. It's all I'll ever need after a long day.

*Akaya's P.O.V*

She let me hold her close, and now, I wasn't about to let go. Fighting for her was like being in a ring with a stubborn bull, constantly trying to ram at me. The girl was insane, being insanely mad one minute, and then a perfect angel on my front door step, taking me away into my own personal heaven. And I loved her for it. I loved her for everything. No matter what others say or do, no matter how many times I'm stabbed by her jealous fan boy, or go into the girl's bathroom and sing her to sleep, to calm her from seeing the monster I am.

I layed her down onto her bed and hugged her protectively, letting her fall into her beautiful slumber. Her silky black hair fell over her face, and her eyes were gently clamped shut. She drove me crazy with her angelic appearance. Something she did without trying, so easily, so gracefully. Her drawing ability was gorgeous, and her face was flawless.

I want to say that nobodies perfect, but she's close to it, I think she best fits that catagory. Even if she can't play tennis at all, or start a willing conversation. I think in a battle of perfection between Atobe Keigo and Luna Hikari, Luna would win in a landslide. I don't love her because she's perfect, though, I love her because she's her, and opposes anything that isn't itself. That's Luna Hikari, an art loving, gentle yet cold, sweet, loving girl and the one and only person I will ever love.

* * *

**OKAY this is the end of Art's Outcast. THE SECOND STORY I HAVE EVER FINISHED ON !!!!!!!!! Please, it would make me so happy if EVERYONE who reads this story reviews. Remember if you dont have an account you can go anonymous. I love you All!!!!If there's a story you would like to suggest to me, you can put that in the review too!!! Baii Baii All!  
**


End file.
